The Shitty World of Gumball
by BJsprite
Summary: Gumball drastically becomes a girl in this crappy adventure of unfortunate events.


It was a peaceful morning in the city of Elmore. Gumball woke up and was hungry for some breakfast. So he quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Darwin. He prepared breakfast for him for some reason. Darwin said "Good Morning,Gumball. I poured some cereal for you because your such a 'good' brother." Gumball shrugged him off and took a bite of 'cereal'. "How is it?" said Darwin with a suspicious look in his face. "Tastes better than usual." replied Gumball. "That's because your eating my jizz Gumball. That's right you little cunt, it's my fishy jizz. I've had enough of your stupid ass shenanigans trying to get with that whore Penny. She's ugly as fuck my nigga and you should feel ashamed. Legally, I'm not even part of this family! So i can do whatever the hell i want. What are you even supposed to be? Some stupid half rabbit half cat motherfucker? Speaking of stupid, you are in fact the most retarded person i have ever met. So enjoy my semen Gumball. Next time it'll be poison."

Gumball remained speechless as he slowly chewed the cum cereal. He then swallowed it like a retard and spoke "that's a very gay thing to do, Darwin." "That's because i'm a huge faggot who's voiced by a 12 year old nigger from the hood! Now if you excuse me, i'm going over to Rachel's house so i can rub my fishy genitals all over her ugly ass face." said Darwin. and so he ran off. Gumball got up and gave the rest of his cum cereal to that fatass Richard. He enjoyed every bite of it and slurped up the fishy jizz. Gumball became bored as hell so he ran upstairs and into his room.

In there, he found Nicole and Anais having hardcore lesbian sex. They didn't notice Gumball was in the room as they were too busy fucking each other on the floor. Gumball found this hot so he decided to film it so he can upload it to Brazzers for a quick buck. He pulled out his iPhone 5D and began to film away. He decided to lean in for a better view but tripped and fell to the ground. Nicole and Anais looked up and screamed while Gumball made a run for it. Nicole was angry at the little pervert and chased him throughout the neighborhood. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" screamed Nicole. She was able to catch up quickly and grabbed Gumball by his neck. He knew Nicole was going to punish him aggressively for his actions. She slammed Gumball onto the sidewalk and ripped off his pants and thong, and then ripped his penis off. Gumball screamed in agony.

The Next Morning, Gumball woke up in a hospital bed and saw his entire family there. "Hey there faggot! I hope you enjoy your new vagina!" said Darwin. "What?!" yelled Gumball. He removed his blanket and lifted up his gown to reveal his purplish stitched vagina. "What the Fuck?! what happened to my penis?" asked Gumball. "Funny you should ask." said Richard. Penny walked in the room, however something was different. She happened to have a penis! "Hey there Gumball, since they couldn't restore your penis i decided to keep your decapitated dick myself and the doctor was nice enough to rip off my nutty vagina and give me your johnson!" "that's creepy but cool." replied Gumball. She gave Gumball a kiss and got into his bed. She decided to take her new penis for a test run. She ripped off Gumball's gown and stuck her penis into his new vagina. Penny and Gumball were soon having hardcore sex right in the hospital. The Wattersons couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Oh god, please no!" yelled Nicole. She pulled Penny away from Gumball and slammed her on the concrete floor. "Everybody out now! i need a word with Penny." Richard pulled Gumball out of the bed and the family was out the door. "Listen you bitch, stay the hell away from my son with your disgusting STDs you peanut motherfucker!" "But Nicole... I did it because he reminds me of you." said Penny seductively. Nicole was turned on and became horny for sex. She leaned towards Penny and they began to make out. They tripped on the floor and began to do inappropriate things.

Meanwhile, The Watterson Family was waiting out the door. Darwin and Anais were teasing Gumball about his new vagina. "Awwwww look at the cute wittle vagina!" said Anais. Darwin pulled out a feather and began to tickle it. Gumball began to laugh his off while somehow moaning at the same time. After about 5 minutes, He came all over the feather. "Gross." said Darwin. Nicole and Penny walked out the door with some news. "Good News, Gumball. Penny can stay with us!" said Nicole. Gumball cried tears of joy and hugged his mother. "Thank You!"

On the way to the car, The Watterson Family got ran over by a speeding truck which lead to their deaths. Who was the driver you ask? It was Penny's Father of course. "Yes! now i don't have to deal with those annoying fuckers anymore! I can't wait to tell Penny!" Oh Penny's Father! you just killed your own daughter and you don't even know it! Anyway, Cartoon Network cancelled this shitty ass show following this 'episode' for being too hot for TV.

Now if Ben Bocquelet laid off the marijuana, this show would have never existed.


End file.
